Caramel Noise
by StrawberryMelody
Summary: They might get lost on the path to each other, but they'll never, ever stray too far away. Drabbles and one-shots about the dreams and lives of Itachi & Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So apparently it's ItaSaku week, so here are my contributions. I will add more to these throughout the week. Also, I won't forget about my other stories, I'm just lost in my life these days. I will take prompts so if you have any, just PM me or leave a review.

**I hope you like it **

* * *

**The telephone call**

Ring  
Ring  
Ring

Sakura picks up the phone and presses speaker.  
"Hello?"

"What's the weather like over there?" The smooth, deep voice says.  
"Really Itachi? You call at midnight to ask about the weather? Try again." A tinkling voice replies.  
"It has cleared up over here. I remember you would love the way everything smelled after a rain: the wet asphalt, the trees and most of all, the honeysuckle vines." Itachi evades the request, choosing to talk more about the weather.  
"Well, I haven't seen rain ever since I left Konoha. Sunagakure is so hot and dry." She replies.

A pause, not necessarily uncomfortable then, "It's been raining in my heart ever since you left, Sakura."  
"I'll be back in a month now, training these new medics is going without a hitch. Don't worry. I hope you haven't been forgetting to feed yourself and Cat."  
"Of course I have not and I do not recall what I was thinking when I let you name him. He is a proud German Shepard for goodness sakes." Itachi grumbles.  
Sakura laughs, "You complain about it every time we say his name."  
Another pause.  
Sakura breaks it by asking "Hey Itachi, why did you really call? I'm pretty sure you haven't turned into some sort of weather connoisseur in the few months I was gone."

"Are you positive? You never know." He teasingly says.

"I'm positive! Now answer my question!" She almost shrieks, half worried and half very curious and eager to hear his reason.

"I simply wanted to hear your voice. When I feel desperately alone, your voice reminds me of all the happiness that awaits me. Your voice brings me back to the time we met, you were crying. Remember? I remember it all when I hear your sweet, delicate voice." He lovingly says. "I miss you so much, you do not even know."

Sakura's voice catches and she is shocked, "Itachi I- I didn't know. I didn't know I meant so much to you."  
This moment feels almost cheesy, too corny to be real but it is. He's confessing something so intimate, she's afraid she'll tarnish the value by thinking of it too much. A long pause and then "Sakura it is fine. You do not have to say anything. I love you anyway. But know this, upon your arrival back home, there may just be an engagement ring with your name on it."  
He giggles, she could have sworn she was dreaming. Itachi Uchiha, the epitome of stoniness, giggling? It was surreal. Before she could say anything however, Itachi hangs up with a click.  
Sakura lets out a tiny "eep!" and suddenly, she feels as though a month is too long. She has to return to her Itachi now!

Suddenly, the video ends and quiet sobbing is heard. Sakura turns off the cassette player and resumes her quiet crying by the window.  
You see, Itachi hadn't lived to see his Sakura come back.  
Konoha had been taken by surprise in an Akatsuki attack, and while Itachi is the best, he stood no chance to seven members plus the six paths of pain. He wasn't the only casualty either, but Sakura couldn't be bothered to care. Sakura's compassion and love had been extinguished the minute she had heard.  
It was only a stroke of luck that when Itachi had called, Sakura had been leaving tapes for the Suna medics, in case they had questions she couldn't answer quickly. She had just been starting the last one and it had recorded their conversation. When she realized, she couldn't bring herself to erase it, so she had saved it in her little bag.  
Itachi was gone, gone, gone. His life ended so suddenly, just like the telephone call.

* * *

A/N: Well thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. Please review or follow, it would seriously mean a lot to me. It doesn't take much to make me happy these days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eggs **

**Sakura**  
I like eggs. They're so versatile. In that way, they're very reliable. Want something sweet? No problem, make a custard out of eggs. Or you can make a nice breakfast omlette. Or fry them in rice. Or make a cake with them. They're even kind of cute, if you take a sharpie and draw faces on them.  
What I don't like is when immature school boys drop them on my head.  
See, I was excitedly walking out the front door of Konoha High.

The weekend was right around the corner and I was in serious need of some rest and relaxation.  
I almost made it out when something hard dropped onto my head.

It really hurt and I was momentarily blind with pain. Reaching up, I discovered with my fingers that it was a carton of a dozen eggs. Some had cracked, I could feel the whites dribbling through the cardboard and onto my pink hair. I almost cried with shock, who would do something like this? I looked up, right into the stare of one Uchiha Itachi. He was standing behind a banister, an indifferent look on his face. I was so confused, I hardly even knew him. He was such a popular upperclassman, what on earth did he have to gain from this? Or maybe it was a sick, twisted joke. Let's drop eggs on the pink haired freshmen! Yeah, so much fun. Maybe it was because he hated his little brother, who was my good friend and by extension, me.  
I felt hot tears prick at my eyes and before I knew it, a couple drops rolled down my cheeks. I turned on my heel, knocked the carton of eggs to the ground and ran all the way home.  
What a shitty way to start the weekend.

**Itachi**

I stared in shock as I saw Sakura run out of school crying.

_Why did she start crying? Was it because my present of eggs were not wrapped?_  
_I thought she would enjoy it. I thought she liked eggs._

* * *

_A/N: _Yeah I don't know what I wast thinking when I wrote this


End file.
